


Stranger Things Travels Into Roblox

by faggotsonline



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gamers, Gaming, Pizza, Roblox - Freeform, gamer - Freeform, pizza place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: The kids are all play roblox and then something strange happens. When they go to check it out, they are teleported into the roblox world. Will they ever get back home?





	Stranger Things Travels Into Roblox

Will, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas were in the basement playing Roblox together because they're fucking nerds. They were playing their favorite games, like Red Drress Girl and Work at a Pizza Place. As they were playing the lights started flickering like when the demogorgon was fucking shit up a couple years ago.

Will got PTSD and started crying. 

" Don't worry Will, I'll fix it. " Mike said, and went to go find the power box. 

As he and his friends were walking to the power box they suddenly felt a jolt, and their bodies started glowing. 

" What's going on?! " Lucas screamed

" AHHHHH " they all yelled as they got teleported. 

When they next opened their eyes, they were inside of what looked like Builder Brothers Pizza from their fave Roblox game, Work at a Pizza Place. 

" What the fuck?! " a voice that sounded a lot like Billy said. Oh no...

" Is this a prank or are we in Roblox? " Max asked. 

" Ew that game is for 9 year olds. " Steve said in disgust while brushing off his shirt.

" Steve! " Dustin whined. 

" This is what you get for playing roblox all the goddamn time instead of talking to me " Joyce said. " Now i"m here too. " 

" So what the fuck do we do in this game? We're the only ones here. " Robin questioned.

" We Work at a Pizza Place. Duh " Dustin replied. 

" That's it? That's all we do for potentially the rest of our lives? " Steve screamed. 

" No you can also do other stuff like upgrade and decorate your house and go to parties at Party Island. " Dustin said back in a whiny tone. 

" Well how do we do that? "

" Well, you need to make money to upgrade your house, but you can go to Party Island for free. " 

" Ok bye " Billy said.

" If you try and get out of this I'm putting you in the oven! " Max says. 

" Mom be the manager. " Will said. 

" How do I do that? "

" Go in this room and sit on the chair, and you'll be manager " 

" Ok. "

" Fuck this, y'all can't force me to do anything! " Billy yelled and started walking out of the resturaunt. Suddenly Joyce walked up to him and he was teleported to the supplier's room.

A sign came up in front of him that said " The manager has put you back to work "

All of the reluculant members of the gang decided they'd stay and work because of this newfound Godly power. Robin, Steve, and Nancy were cashiers, Lucas and Dustin were cooks, Will and Jonathan were pizza boxers, Mike and El were on delivery, and Max and Billy were suppliers. 

Mike drove the car while El sat at the top and they delivered pizzas together. They screamed at first when they found out they were still actually delivering pizzas to lifeless AI versions of each other. 

El knocked on the door with pizza and she herself opened the door and said " Thanks! You did a great job! " El screamed and threw her other self into the back of the room

Steve, Robin, and Nancy also freaked out when they took orders from lifeless AI versions of each other. 

" Wow, I'm kinda ugly " Steve said after he took an order of Cheese Pizza from himself and his other self walked lifelessly out of the store and through other AI's 

" I hate this. " Robin said. " I'm so scared,this feels like an out of body experience "

While Will and Jonathan were boxing pizzas, Joyce gave will a nice bonus as she was still the manager. 

" Love you sweetie! " She told him and ruffled his hair. 

" What about me mom?! " Jonathan asked.

" Not everything is about you Jonathan God. " 

Max was trying to be a good supplier and deliver ingredients to Dustin and Lucas on her skateboard but Billy kept running her over with the supply trucks and trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere. 

" FUCKING STOP!" Max screamed. 

" i guess you should have let me go to Party Island bitch " Billy retorted back. 

" JOYCE HELP! " Max yelled and Joyce put Billy back to work. 

Max took the ingredients back to the pizza places and restocked the cheese and tomato sauce. She saw Dustin and Lucas had set three pizzas on fire. 

" Are you guys fucking dumb?! " She yelled. 

" We tried our best! " Lucas said. 

" Not hard enough! Dustin, be supplier, we're switching jobs. "

Dustin pissed himself because he was scared of Billy. 

" I don't want to though! " 

" Too bad! " Max said and pushed Dustin out of the kitchen. 

" Steve! Help! " Dustin screamed as he saw Steve. 

" Just be a supplier dumbass you obviously can't cook. "

" Fine! " 

Dustin went over to be a supplier, and Mike accidentally ran him over with the Delivery Car. " Oops sorry lol " Mike said. 

" Are you fucking kidding me? I hate this place! " 

" I'm gonna upgrade my house. " Max said after cooking a few pizzas. " I need a lit place to stay. "

After Max upgraded her house and spiced it up a little bit she went outside to see Dustin was now being run over with the supplier's truck. " Come on Dustin " Max said. " Let's all go cook together. " 

Dustin tried to get out of the back of the truck but he was trapped. 

" Billy if you come you can go to Party Island. "

" Ok. " Billy agreed and moved the truck out of the way and climbed out. They all went into the kitchens to cook. 

" I'm gonna get to the point now " Max said. " I wanna leave this place, so we're all gonna kill ourselves in a suicide pact. "

" How? " Will questioned.

" THE. OVEN " Max said ominously.

They all shoved themselves into the ovens and died. 

Until they woke up in the next game....


End file.
